


The Magic of Muggle Movies

by onyxjay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loosely inspired by Tumblr post, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Ron and Hermione watch Muggle movies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Magic of Muggle Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, alliteration.

When Hermione first brought up Muggle films, Ron was in disbelief. Sure, he had grown up in a world where pictures moved and he was aware of the radio, but never did he stop to think about something that could have both moving pictures and sound. And not only that, but the moving pictures weren't always even of real people. Sometimes they were hand-drawn, animated.

Ron had begged Hermione to show him some.

“Where do you want to start?" she had asked.

Ron had shrugged. "I don't care, I just want to watch them all."

Hermione laughed. "Ron, we can't possibly watch them all. Besides, there's bound to be some you wouldn't like."

“Okay, so start with your favorites."

So Hermione chose  _Matilda_ , a film about a very intelligent girl who could move things with her mind. Hermione explained it was based off a book that she had adored when she was younger.

And Ron could see why.

“When did the book come out?" he asked.

”Just a few years before Hogwarts started." Memories flickered in her eyes. "For a while, I tried to do what Matilda did, moving things with her mind. It didn't work, of course, but I liked to pretend it did."

“A few years later, you were the first to levitate a feather."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Oh, don't remind me. 'It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long.' I was such a bossy know-it-all!"

Ron threw his head back and laughed and pulled her closer. "You were, but I love you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write drabbles and ficlets more often.


End file.
